Devices employing cellular communication systems and methods (e.g., cellular telephones, mobile computers and other mobile devices) are increasingly prevalent. The increase in number of mobile devices has increased the capacity demand and load on cellular networks. Typical cellular networks include stationary cellular antennas (e.g., a cellular tower including multiple cellular antennas) which may broadcast to and receive signals from mobile devices to facilitate communication between mobile devices. The quality of data transfer may, for example, be reduced when too many mobile devices transfer and receive data from a cellular antenna. The load on cellular networks may be the highest in areas of dense population (e.g., in cities). The number of vehicles (which may include cellular devices) parked in areas of dense population may also be higher.
Load on cellular network may be reduced through use of femto cells, Wi-Fi access points and other devices, which may communicate with mobile devices and transmit information to the cellular network. Femto cells, Wi-Fi access points, and other devices require electricity and typically must be connected to the operator network (e.g., via a wire link). The installation of femto cells, Wi-Fi access points, and other devices may not keep pace with the increase in cellular network demand and may not be installed based on real-time cellular coverage need. Thus, a vehicle cellular offload system or method may be needed.